<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bright lights and clear memories by shealwayswanders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276188">bright lights and clear memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealwayswanders/pseuds/shealwayswanders'>shealwayswanders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealwayswanders/pseuds/shealwayswanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>reflective hours</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bright lights and clear memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And I ended up again, looking out at the city, lights twinkling. I closed my eyes; it seems to be the only way I can see you now</p>
<p>So clearly, that night at the carnival, after, holding me close<br/>Just holding me, the way your fingers danced their way down my spine and when I breathed you in, oh, a scent so uniquely you</p>
<p>I remember movies, cuddling in the dark, hands making their way across me, that feeling when you gripped my inner thigh like you had the right to, mumbling distractedly into my ear.</p>
<p>Teasing, giggling when you pretended to be angry; I remember your head in my lap, hands reaching up to pull my face down to yours<br/>Your hands in my hair, on my body, always reaching for me, pulling me against you </p>
<p>I remember it all, and I remember you<br/>I close my eyes so I can see the memories of you </p>
<p>I will always close my eyes for those moments, a lifetime ago, preserved as clear as the day they were made</p>
<p>When I open them again, all I see are these city lights; blurring and burning so brightly, but</p>
<p>None shined as bright as you</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>